Not Alone
by Living Chain
Summary: I'll always be with you, even if you hate me. You know, I've always wanted the best for you. Mana Khemia 1 fic. Spoiler.


A revamped version of the first edition of **Not Alone**. Mostly revamped grammar and deleting some silly author notes. Heh.

Summary: I'll always be with you, even if you hate me. You know, I've always wanted the best for you. Mana Khemia 1 fic. Bad end spoiler.

Disclaimer : Mana Khemia : Alchemist of Al-Revis is a properties owned by NIS and GUST.

Warning: As I said before, this included some sort of MASSIVE SPOILER! If you want to avoid spoiler, click the back button before you scroll even further. But even if I said spoiler, it doesn't deliver it straightly. And maybe you'll think that this is the weirdest fic you ever read. Rated T for some mild language.

* * *

**Not Alone**

So silly…

You're so silly, you know?

You've always lived in peace at the mountain before you came to this school. The Al-Revis Academy, huh…? Heh, why did you come at the first place, just because of an invitation from a stranger you barely knew...

Why did you want to become an alchemist? Why? Now, you have learned the truth about alchemists.

They're just some pain in the ass who wanted more and more power for theirselves. Their hunger for power, resulted the destruction of relationship between mana and human. And then, they blamed all of those things to manas and trapped them.

It's the same with that Theofratus.

He blinded by the power that he has achieved, and believe that he COULD cure that little, poor girl, hmm… She's the one with pigtail right? Who is she again? Jess? Your love interest…? Hah! Don't expect such a thing!

You're just some sort of experiment, how could she like someone, no, someTHING like you?

I'm always watching for you for this last 6 years, I just wanted that you live in lies, never seek the truth, always think that you had an amnesia, which I believe will lead you to a better life than this one, always live with your dear, beloved black cat in that quiet house depth in the mountain.

Now, you saw what had happened, you found yourself dying right now, left by all of your friends, only accompanied by your cat.

You'll never see them again.

It's better that you end this way. I don't want you to reach further to the truth and found more painful memories that you have forgotten.

So silly…

Actually, I wanted you to live for a bit more time. So that you could use your power and revive that damn Theofratus to life, so that I can punch him right on his face.

I really hate him.

He's the one who gave you life. Gave you a cursed life like this, living in this world as an outsider, never being accepted as a normal human.

I don't know… I don't know, I've been thinking about this a lot after I born.

But I don't know exactly about myself either. Rather that I'm being some shy and a nice, kind, boy like you, I've become exactly the opposite of your personalities. I just wanted to kill every little thing that disturbed you. Even that pigtails kid, that animal girl, that nerd blond guy, that wanna-be hero, that samurai kid, and the soft bodied creatures that you loves dearly.

And of course all the teachers at the academy who have rejected you, especially that pitch black haired bitch.

If she's not told you the whole truth about your existences, you wouldn't suffer this painful death. She blamed her lover's death to you.

'Oh, yeah! Because he wanted it and you're the one who fulfill his wish, I blamed those entire thing on you! Now, I'm being left alone without my dear love Theofratus because of you, oh, boo-hoo!', hah! Is that what she thinks?

It's the same with that Theofratus guy. What does he think? Rather than trying to fix on his mistakes, he wanted to disappear from this world! And the little girl hold all of the pain herself. He's trying to run away from the truth! 'Oh, I'm guilty! I'm shouldn't live! I need someone to kill me!'

I don't understand how human think… It seems they only care just about theirselves, not the others, including you.

What did that Theofratus guy think? If he REALLY was the greatest alchemist to ever alive, would he know the consequences? He should know the 'danger' that all people talk about that you hold within yourself! And now, all people just wanted you to disappear from this world!

But, I can't understand you either… Now, you want to disappear from this world too, following his path… And I can do nothing but just fulfill your wishes.

Now, trapped in your own creation, your heart's prison, making this become your own graveyard.

The only thing you can saw right now just… darkness… And you could only sense blood drifting from your mouth.

Sooner or later, you'll be free from this despair, you won't feel anything, anymore…

It seems that Sulpher has gone too… I can't feel his aura anymore… He's such a nice cat, always accompanying you wherever you go, whatever you are...

And now, it's your turn…

Don't worry, you're not alone when you face your own death.

Because…

I'll always be with you.

No matter what you think about me, even if you hate me because you have me in your body, I always, always… wanted the best for you…

Even if I'm just some tainted personalities that you gained by accident…

Sleep well then, Vayne...

...

**Fin

* * *

**

Well, that's that! How was that,? Well, I thought that most of you have figured out who was talking on this POV, right? **(assuming the people who've already read my profile might already know who this was from the beginning)**. And I could say he's my most favorite character from MK 1 **(Okay, I have some weird taste of choosing characters that I like, all hail minor character, no?).** Okay, then, some review please? I always accept flame to improve my fic^^


End file.
